Technical Field
The invention relates to an inspection device that performs inspection in a power supply system including a DC power source such as a solar power generation system.
Description of Related Art
A solar power generation system includes a plurality of solar cell strings and each solar cell string has a configuration in which a plurality of solar cell modules are connected in series. DC power generated from each solar cell string is converted into AC power by a power conditioning system (hereinafter abbreviated to PCS) and is supplied to a commercial power system or the like.
In such the solar power generation system, an inspection of the solar cell strings is performed to safely and stably supply the electric power. Examples of the inspection include an inspection of whether there is a disconnection fault and an inspection of whether there is a ground fault.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a ground fault detecting device that inspects whether there is a ground fault of the solar cell string in the solar power generation system including a plurality of the solar cell strings. In the ground fault detecting device, it is inspected whether there is the ground fault of the solar cell string in a state in which the solar cell string to be inspected is detached from the solar power generation system, that is, the solar cell string is electrically separated from a PCS by a switch unit disposed between the solar cell strings and the PCS. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent an adverse influence of noise which is generated due to the PCS from causing detection of a ground fault.